Traditional, dual-strap backpacks typically comprise a large carrying bag and two shoulder straps that may be slung over the shoulders. Each shoulder strap may be attached near an upper and a lower corner of the bag such that the contour of each strap forms a rough loop between the strap and the bag through which the wearer inserts one of his arms. As is known in the art, the straps may be made from, for example, padded material and nylon webbing. The padded material increases comfort for the wearer's shoulders when bearing the weight of the backpack. When worn, the weight of the backpack is borne by the shoulders, and the backpack is carried on the wearer's back.
Over the years, studies have shown that using both shoulder straps to carry a bag is preferable to using just one (i.e., slinging the backpack over a single shoulder) because the weight load is evenly distributed across the body, thereby making it easier to carry heavy loads for longer periods. However, over the course of the last decade, single-strap, over-the-shoulder bags have grown significantly in popularity, effectively replacing the more traditional, dual-strap backpack for many adults and adolescents. These over-the-shoulder bags come in a variety of styles and formats, including, for example, over-the-shoulder satchels, messenger bags, shoulder briefcases, sling bags, “man-bags,” purses, and the like. Interestingly, everyday, over-the-shoulder bags for men have become increasingly popular in recent years as trendsetters such as footballers David Beckham and Rio Ferdinand, and actor Brad Pitt are often spotted sporting them. Their popularity may also be driven by electronic advancements. For example, some fashion experts predict that the popularity of the tablet computers, such as the Apple® iPad, may prompt a further fad as men search for something to carry them in. For additional information, see, for example, Is the man-bag burdening us with back pain? Loaded with laptops and gym kits it's a hefty weight, Daily Mail Reporter, Feb. 22, 2011, available at http://www.dailymail.co.uk/femail/article-1359349/Is-man-bag-burdening-pain.html.
As suggested by the title of the Daily Mail Reporter article, despite being considered stylish and fashionable, single-strap over-the-shoulder bags can lead to back pain that typically results from the weight of the bag not being balanced, thereby forcing the wearer to compensate by leaning to one side or flexing the spine. For example, as noted by the Daily Mail Reporter article's Tim Hutchful, a British Chiropractic Association spokesman, “Man-bags could cause back and shoulder pain from prolonged stress, this could also impact posture.” Thus, compared with single-strap, over-the-shoulder bags, dual-strap backpacks are better for the body because the strongest muscles in the body—the back and the abdominal muscles—evenly support the weight of the bag. In fact, doctors typically advise patients to carry their bags on two shoulders rather than use a single-strap, over-the-shoulder bag or just a single backpack strap.
To accommodate design trends while providing the wearer with the ability to reduce back pain by supporting a bag with two straps, a need exists for an easy-to-use combination bag that can be converted from a single-strap, over-the-shoulder bag to a dual-strap backpack. A handful of products on the market enable a wearer to make such a conversion, but they make the wearer add or remove straps, thereby complicating and unnecessarily slowing the transition.
For example, the Alpha 3-in-1 Backpack/Messenger Bag by Tumi® provides a system of handles and straps that allows the wearer to carry the bag in a variety of ways. Although the Tumi® bag provides the wearer with the option of either a single-strap or dual-strap configuration, the wearer must disconnect/reconnect the system of straps to make the conversion. Thus, the wearer cannot easily and efficiently switch between the over-the-shoulder and backpack configurations because the Tumi® bag requires additional straps or components. For additional information, see Tumi's® website at http://www.tumi.com or Amazon's product page at http://www.amazon.com/Tumi-Alpha-Backpack-Messenger-Bag/dp/B001XCXBWS.
Similarly, BBP Industries offers a system for carrying an over-the-shoulder messenger in a backpack configuration. The BBP system, known as the Bak2 Pak system, is very similar to Tumi's® Alpha 3-in-1 and also requires the wearer to disconnect/reconnect the system of straps to make the conversion. Thus, the wearer cannot easily and efficiently switch between the over-the-shoulder and backpack configurations because the Bak2 Pak system, like the Tumi® system, requires additional straps or components. For additional information, see BBP's website at http://bbpbags.com/ergonomics.html#Assembly:32Tips.
Therefore, despite previous attempts, a need exists for a system, method, apparatus, and/or strap system for efficiently switching a bag between over-the-shoulder and backpack configurations without requiring additional straps or components. A need also exists for a system, method, apparatus, and/or strap system for efficiently switching a bag between over-the-shoulder and backpack configurations without making the wearer disconnect/reconnect the straps or buckles.